1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening and closing the rear window of a motor vehicle and more particularly, to an improved device for opening and closing the rear window of a motor vehicle which includes supports, connectors, a worm gear, a two-way motor, and an on/off switch, whereby upon operating the two-way motor, the rear window of the motor vehicle is opened and closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices for opening and closing the roof window of a motor vehicle are well known in the art. However, upon opening such roof windows, the air flow cannot completely circulate and swirl therethrough so that the swirling air flow does not refresh the driver and passengers in mind and body and does not give them speedy feeling. Also, various types of hatchbacks of a motor vehicle are well known in the art. Such hatchbacks have to be opened by the hand so that it is inconvenient to operate them and such hatchbacks do not give speedy feeling to the driver and passengers in the open position thereof.